


Reboot

by CherryDott



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gyros NERVOUS but poes there to soothe n support, Hand holding :), I imagine all that magic would take a teensy toll if you werent used to it, I'll add more tags after i post, Its pretty soft in general, M/M, Magic, Non graphic descriptions of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryDott/pseuds/CherryDott
Summary: A little thing I wrote on one of my adaptations to fit Mad Ducktor into the dt17 universe, but we take a detour around the ego machine. It's more voluntary on Gyro's part, and mixes magic with mad science. This is Poe transferring some of his power to him. Obvi its an AU but I haven't quite defined it yet.
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose/Poe de Spell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> Gay gay homosexual gay

"I'm in over my head, I can't do this, I'm not like you" Gyro rambles, fretting and regretting and afraid that he'll disappoint. The smooth violet stone in his hands feels heavy, gently thrumming with powerful magic that both frightens and fascinates. He doesn't give it back quite yet, he's unable to as it draws him in. Magnetic, even. 

"Like me?" Poe asks, quizzical, but he dismisses it. He mulls over his thoughts, how to put it into words, how to put his prince at ease. 

"Everyone has a little magic in them already, from birth," Poe gently touches Gyro's wrist. "It's weak but it's there, and it's yours. Think of it like a battery that needs charged." Terminology that Gyro understands starts to calm him down a little. Gyro remembers the sting from mere minutes ago, his heart rate rising uncomfortably, the ache of all that power rushing into a body not accustomed to holding it in the slightest. Intoxicating and stinging all at once. Poe feels him shudder. 

"I wouldn't trust you with some of my magic if I wasn't positive you could handle it." 

"How are you so sure?" Gyro mutters, he still needs some convincing. Poe knows how much Gyro wants this but its all nerves. 

"It's like settling into a bath that's a little too hot," Poe wrapped his hands around Gyro's so that his grip on the deep purple gem tightened, "it will be difficult for a few moments, maybe what will feel like the longest minutes of your life, but just keep going" he breathes, lovingly smooths his thumb over the back of Gyro's hand, "once you finally get deep enough, comfortable, then the fun really starts." 

"Nothing can go wrong as long as I'm right here, darling," Poe's voice balances between stern and sweet, "Again. Concentrate, focus in on your hands, but try a little slower this time, carefully." 

Gyro closed his eyes and released a sigh, slow and through the nose. The jolt of energy at his fingertips is soothed by the weight of Poe's hands. From the cracks of their embrace a purple glow emerges from the stone. Gradually it advances up Gyro's hands, arms, the sensation white-hot and crackling up his nerves. The feeling is so unmistakably Poe, adoration, love, promise. The amulet hums, mirroring the silent praise rolling off Poe in waves. Violet magic softly fades into magenta, and Poe almost swoons at being able to see that stunning pink blaze again. 

Minutes of cautious concentration pass, until he envelops himself in light, the feeling warm like being just close enough to a flame so it cannot burn. Gyro releases a shaking breath, breathes in, and the glow starts to fade, gradually. The absorption of power wakes him up fully, and his eyes open wide. Poe is delighted by acid green pupils. 

"How's it feel, love?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thnx for readin' comments are appreciated greatly!


End file.
